Taken
by Ralyks Squad
Summary: Natsumi goes missing and Giroro has gone out to find her before it's too late. Gironatsu.


_**-PROLOGUE-**_

Pururu woke up with a start. Her surroundings were dark and scary; she could make out a shadow sitting in front of her and the slight and faint sound of dripping water. Trying to move, she realized she was bound to a chair, her arms and legs tied. This wasn't good. Not a single memory of what could of lead to this terribly meek situation enter her mind. Staring forward, using all she could to keep calm; she gazed at the body that stood in front of her. The only significant thing that she noticed was the fact it was a Keronian, but knowing exactly who it was was extremely out of the question. Still concentrating on staying calm, Pururu closed her eyes and thought hard of on what she could remember.

A few hours before, Natsumi had her sixteenth birthday and Koyuki had held a surprise party for her at the Hinata residence. Keroro had no idea of this and had invited all of his close alien friends who knew of the whole truth behind the "Pekopon Invasion", little to say, everyone was extremely agitated when they had to turn on their anti barriers so none of the young Pekoponians who were at the party could see them and this also meant that Natsumi couldn't talk or socialize with any of them. Giroro was bothered the most about this, for obvious reasons, the entire time he sat in a chair alone, skulking about the fact he couldn't hang out with his crush.

About a half an hour into the party all the aliens, including the Keroro Platoon, retreated back into the base and started a little party of their own. Pururu had to admit, it was an extremely fun party, Kururu had some sort of invention that Keroro had asked him to build for Natsumi's party to make it "better than any party any Pekoponian has ever experienced before - de arimasu," as said in the sergeant's own words. Needless to say, it was a complete success. The best party Pururu had ever been to. In fact, before the bash was over, even Natsumi had joined in, abandoning her own party that Koyuki so valiantly set up for her.

The best part had to be when Kururu had turned off the dance music and turned on the slow dance music. At first, Pururu didn't think much of it, she simply began to dance with Garuru on the floor, but then she noticed two people the dance was actually meant for. Across the room, she saw Giroro blushing wildly, holding Natsumi's hands and dancing with her. If one were to view the two's awkward dance not knowing their special situation and connection, they would laugh, it was some sight. Giroro barely passed Natsumi's waist in height and the girl had to slightly hunch down so they could dance better, but although they looked a tad ridiculous together they also looked adorable. The fact that the two were forbidden to be together tore her apart.

Suddenly, Pururu snapped back into reality when she felt a painful tug on her cap. Her neck was wrenched back and she was forced to look upwards. "Listen up, chief medic Pururu." The voice growled, she recognized it, but couldn't remember who it was. "I want you to tell me everything you can about the Keroro Platoon." For the first time since she woke up in the pitch black room, a feeling of deep horror washed over Pururu. It was one thing for her to be put in danger, but it was another for her friends to be. This had to be some sort of Keron Army nut who had a grudge on Keroro and his platoon.

"No," She growled, having absolutely no intention to tell him anything about the platoon, she'd rather die than betray her friends. "If you let me go now, I won't report you, so please." Shaking her arms behind her back violently, she bit her lip and began to think that her proposition didn't mean anything to her captor.

A laugh echoed through the small room, "Your strong attitude definitely makes you," He whispered and Pururu felt a hand caress her chin. "But, I'm here to break you." His grip tightened on her chin and suddenly heard a deafening crack and pain filled her to the brim. Her chin was shattered. This is when Pururu realized she was in danger. Whoever this Keronian was was insane. "Now, I'll ask you again. I'd like you to tell me everything you know about the Keroro Platoon. Can you do that, nurse?"

"Never." She spat, still staring at the ceiling and barely able to contain her tears. "They're my friends and I would never let them down."

`"Oh my," He muttered, Pururu felt the hand leave her chin and for a moment a wave of relief washed over her, she believed that he was leaving and would let her be, but the moment was short lived. Suddenly, she felt a strong crack on her left cheek. He had struck her. She spit out a tooth and whimpered lightly, still determined not to scream out in pain. "Are you ready to 'let them down' now?"

"Of course not," As soon as the words left Pururu's mouth she felt another jab, except this one wasn't on her face, it was in her gut. Realizing that her captor had released her hat from his grip, she looked down and she saw a dagger in her stomach. Not able to hold it in any longer, Pururu released a blood curdling scream in a mix of pain and terror.

"Now, sweet heart, unless you have a death wish." She heard the glee in his voice and a pressure on her stomach as his hand relaxed around the dagger. She knew more than anyone how important it was on removal of weapons in an injury, but she felt like he knew that two. Here and now she could die. Her fate was officially in this psychopath's hands. "Tell me everything you know about the Keroro Platoon."

Trying to steady her breath, she felt water around her wound. It was her own tears. Thinking about Keroro, Dororo, Giroro, and the rest she wasn't sure what to say. Could she really betray them? Would she be able to do that? Her life was in the balance, she was sure that if one of them were in her position they'd subdue to the threats and she was sure that if she ever made it out of this hell hole she'd be able to apologize. They'd understand. She knew it.

"Everything?" She repeated, quietly. "Where should I begin?"

"A basic profile of every member and their Pekoponian allies would be a good place to start." He chuckled, Pururu sighed, hearing the sound of success in his voice.

"Um," She sighed, "First would be Keroro Gunso. Sergeant Keroro is the hyperactive and manipulative leader of the Keroro Platoon. When it's not his turn doing the Hinata family's household chores, he would spend his time making Gundam models, watching anime, sleeping, or other stuff instead of coming up with a plan to conquer Pekopon." Smiling to herself lightly, she thought about how much of a slacker he is. Continuing on through the list of the platoon and all their friends, Pururu told her captor everything until she was on the last person. Giroro. "Lastly would be Corporal Giroro. He is the most serious character in the platoon. He is the one who always reminds Keroro about the invasion and keeps him on top of thing, well, at least tries. Giroro is also good at guns, to the extent that he always makes them shiny." Pururu began to wheeze, feeling the pain in her gut. Why hadn't he done anything to help her yet? A feeling of dread began to wash over her. Was she telling him everything for nothing? Was he just going to let her die after she finishes talking? The thought haunted her and she began to take in a series deep, sharp breaths, causing immense pain.

"Calm down, Pururu." He soothed. "Is that all?"

Containing herself, she shook her head. "No, Giroro has an immense crush on Natsumi Hinata, most of the time he will do anything she says, although, she has no idea of this and the rest of platoon uses it against him.

"Wait, the corporal has feelings for a Pekoponian?" The shock in his voice was imminent and by the way he asked made Pururu immediately regret adding it.

"Yes," She whispered cautiously. "Now, please, help me."

"Oh, but, Pururu." She saw his shadow cross the room and stand by the door. "You no longer have any more use for me. Why would I do that?"

With that, the door opened and he walked through its entrance, leaving Pururu alone in the dark.


End file.
